Who we can help
by DarkAngelLove
Summary: -Set after the doctors wife- The doctor is miserable and emotional after the Tardis hologram left. Who's going to help him and be there for him when it all comes gushing out ? upset!doctor concerned!river,amy and rory. If story gets reviews etc i will post another few chapters


The tardies hollogram dissapeared straight after the doctor begged her to doctor turned around and walked to the controll panel sniffing in defeat as amy and rory watched on with worried and corncerned eyes. "you think we should ask him if hes okay " rory said just low enough so the doctor couldnt hear him "yes i do rory " amy snapped , then sighed " im sorry , its just you know..been a hard day" she spoke indicating at the doctor as she nuzzled into rorys side. After a few seconds they both approached the doctor hands entwined. "doctor ..." rory started hesitantly the doctor twirled around from where he was standing. "yes , rory ! my brilliant roman !" the doctor said cheefrly , though you could see right through it. "are you okay ?" amy said sadly. As amy said this the doctors mask came down for a split second showing you all the grief he'd been through. "yes of course i am ponds!" he then put on a fake smile though you could see right through it . Before either amy or rory could respond the doctor had already danced away ,twirling around the console. "where to next old girl" he muttered in thought,stroking her his eyes pooling with tears unaware that rory and amy could see.

* * *

A few hours later in amy and rorys room "river we need your help " amy pleaded to river. "whats wrong mother is sweety alright?" river replied softly but at the same time concernly. " somethings wrong with him , river . He hasnt spoke to us and i think hes realy upset" rory replied this time as the phone was on speakerphone. "tell me" river pleaded. that was all it took for amy and rory to inform river about the events that happened. " oh my theres only so much grief someone can take until they break down . " river murmured her eyes watering. " i know he needs you river , he wont talk to us " amy pleaded. " im on my way , put these coordinates in " After they returned to the console to find the doctor not there they entered the coordiates . About2 minutes later the tardis had arrived with the usual ' whoop whoop'

* * *

River then sauntered in but not with the usual flirtiness. " i have a plan " she said softly to rory and amy. " what?" amy and rory said unison. it took 2 minutes to inform them both about the plan. " are you sure its gonna work? " rory asked worried " of course " amy said slapping him on his arm. " ow!" he said shockingly " yes i hope it will , if he breaks down i dont want him to be alone . He needs to be with us " she said . Just as this was discussed the doctor bounced in but not with his usual cheeriness. " hey river" he said loudly as he twirled around the console pressing random buttons. "where to next , ponds !" he said " Actually thats what we need to talk to you doctor " amy said biting her lip . " why " he pouted . "We need you to have a look at something , sweety " river said grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridor as amy and rory followed behind.

* * *

They got to amy and rorys door on the left and as they entered river let go of his walked into the middle of the ponds room unaware that they werent moving at all "Whats wrong amy?" he asked curiously as when he looked around everything seemed fine. " we need to talk" rory said hesitantly. " whats to talk about? " he said quickly , eye brows knitting together. " you" river said coldly. as this was said the doctors palms started to sweat. " what is there to talk about" he replied as calmly as he could muster up in this situation. "doctor please talk to us" amy pleaded with tears in her eyes. After this was said river took one look at amy and marched up to the doctor. "listen here , sweetie! you will tell us why you are upset ... Now!" river said threateningly the doctor looked at river with sad , confused eyes "river!" he pleaded as it was his last resort. river looked at him with cold eyes displaying little to no emotion at all. "now" she ordered whilst amy and rory were cuddled together looking concerned towards him. "i ..i" he tried to speak Everyone looked at him as he tried to muster up a sentence which he couldnt looked at river , she was showing no emotion at all but you could tell she was trying to hide them . he also looked at amy and rory , amy had tears in her eyes taking comfort from roruy whilst rory was looking at the doctor with haunted , sad eyes. Suddenly he felt as though the room was closing in around him and he started breathing louder whith didnt go un-noticed by the ponds and river.


End file.
